


First Time

by CrazyBeCat



Series: The Worst Witch Valentine's Lemonfest [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, First Day, First Time, Fun, Sweet, tww valentine lemonfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Julie and Dimity move it beyond just making-out on the couch.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!  
> My muse has been fairly silent these past few days, so hopefully it's still good.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> And thanks to Cass for putting together a February event! (even if I don't write them all, I'm gonna write for as many as I can!)  
> My smut needs work, and I still am getting a feel for these characters because I'm still new to writing for TWW, so that's what I'm using this challenge for, to adventure and get better at writing. I did not have any beta, so hopefully there aren't any major errors.  
> CBC

Julie laughs as she almost slides off Dimity's lap as they make out on her couch. "Sorry," she snickers, readjusts, and reattaches their mouths, groaning when Dimity's hands tug at her hair.

Moments pass before she feels a hand slide beneath her jeans to palm her ass, and she gasps, breaking away from the kiss as an unholy whimper slips out of her mouth. She swallows, and reaches a hand back to gently halt Dimity's. "Wait-"

Dimity was quick to respond, her hand pulling out of her pants and resting lightly on her back. "Are you alright?"

Julie nods. "Yes, god yes, just, I want to know if we're going to take this all the way or if we're going to just keep heavy petting and kissing like horny teens."

Dimity snorts, her laughter beautiful and loud. "Horny teen? I'm insulted. I am a horny woman, thank you very much."

Julie chuckles and lifts her hands to hold Dimity's cheeks. "Horny women then, but the question remains."

"I'd like it to go further. I'd love it to go further. I absolutely want it to go further," Dimity's nails lightly scratch at the hem of Julie's jeans. "And what about you, Julie Hubble?" Her expression becomes sultry, a lustful grin spreading across her face. "Do you? Want me? To fuck you?" She finishes her question with a very light smack against Julie's ass.

"Oh fuck." Julie's legs squeeze against Dimity's, and she leans forward, kissing in between her words, "Yes. Fuck me. God, I want you."

Dimity shifts her head so her mouth is right up against Julie's ear. She flicks her tongue out, dragging it along the shell of Julie’s ear before whispering, "Can I return my hand to your ass?"

Julie's breath catches in her throat and she whines, letting her head fall onto Dimity's shoulder. "Mmm-hmm." A heady groan follows when both of Dimity's hands squeeze at her ass.

Dimity's breath is hot against her temple. "Fuck, that was hot."

"Mmm. You're hot." Julie hummed, lifting her head so they can kiss again while she bucks her hips on Dimity’s lap

Dimity moves her hands, gripping onto Julie’s hips. “Can you get off while grinding against me? Hmm?”

Julie moves so she’s pressing down on Dimity’s left thigh and groans as she rolls her hips. “Is that what you want? For me to fuck myself like this?” She grips onto Dimity’s shoulders for balance, and lets her head fall back as she grinds against Dimity’s leg.  
“Oh.”

Julie grins at the heavy exhale Dimity releases, and laughs, lifting her head to give Dimity another kiss. She takes hold of one of Dimity’s hands, and slides it up to the base of her neck. Pulling just far enough away from the kiss that she can speak, she whispers, “I like my hair pulled. Right here.”

Julie’s eyes flutter closed, and she whimpers when Dimity takes the invitation, curling her hand around the hairs at the base of Julie’s neck and tugging lightly. “Like this?” Dimity asks.

“Yes. Please. Harder.” She fervently pushes down against Dimity’s thigh, chasing her peak, feeling it coil in her belly, and whines when Dimity tightens her grip.

Warm lips press at the hollow in the base of her throat, and kiss down the skin exposed from her V neck t-shirt. “So sexy, having you ride my thigh,” Dimity mumbles against her chest, her tongue leaving wet spots across Julie’s chest, before she captures Julie’s lips for another kiss.

Julie gasps when Dimity tugs on her hair, and pulls away from the kiss, her breath stuttering in her chest, and her muscles shaking. “I-” her body tenses, her eyes screw shut, and she whines as she tips over the edge.

Dimity’s hand on her hip follows her jerky movements as she comes down from her orgasm, panting and smiling. Opening her eyes she finds Dimity watching her, eyes dark and blazing. “Down for round two? Because fuck, Julie, I want to go down on you.”

Julie nods, a bubble of laughter tumbling from her lips, and she stands on shaky legs, taking Dimity’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. “Not before I go down on you,” she teases, winking over her shoulder, and laughing as Dimity trips over her own feet.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed,” Julie grins, releasing Dimity’s hand to yank her own blouse off, watching Dimity’s gaze fall to her chest, “because I’m about to fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd like to hear what you thought.  
> And I ship a lot of the ladies from this show, so I will have fic for other ships too, just right now I'm really moon-eyed over Julie and Dimity lol.  
> I hope you enjoyed it,  
> CBC


End file.
